<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Easy As One-Two-Three by rdm2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729394">As Easy As One-Two-Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2'>rdm2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, non-realistic intersex genitals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric stumbles upon Roche and Iorveth in the woods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric/Iorveth (The Witcher), Iorveth/Vernon Roche, Iorveth/Vernon Roche/Cedric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Easy As One-Two-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cedric crept through the woods. The Scoia'tael were more forgiving of him being here, but they both still preferred to avoid each other. </p><p>	His ears pricked as he heard the sound of a fight. He paused, wary, but quietly made his way nearer. He climbed up a tree trying to get a better look, slipping between them. He stopped near a small clearing. His breath caught in his throat, eyes wide.</p><p>They were not fighting, they were, he blushed, fucking.</p><p>Iorveth was on his hands and knees while Roche was on top of him driving his cock deep into his body, and by the sounds of it his old commander was loving having a dh’oine inside of him. He knew he should go but felt frozen in place.</p><p>There were low broken moans coming from Iorveth, as he moved his head down to his arms raising his ass further into the air. Roche’s hand grasped some of his hair and pulled back causing Iorveth to arch his neck which the human bite down on, nipping, and kissing the skin, after, causing his former lover to scream out this human’s name. He whispered something in Iorveth’s ear, to which he nodded, desperately.</p><p>Cedric shifted around as he could feel himself getting hard in his pants, his cunt dripping wet, and his eyes still frozen watching on the couple, wondering what Iorveth had agreed to. He licked his lips, ashamed of what he was doing, </p><p>“You wanna join?” The human called over, “His mouth is amazing.” He jerked. What. “I’m serious, you should give it a go.”</p><p>“He has before many years ago.” came the voice of his beloved commander, raspy from screaming. He tried to remember why this was a bad idea, why he had left, but...<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Iorveth moaned as Roche pinned him to the ground on his stomach, Roche had won this time so he got to choose how they had sex. He was helped back up to a kneeling position as his pants were removed. He started pulling his shirt off, annoyed at his layers, as a hand reached around and began to stroke him. Roche had apparently been quicker with his own clothes.</p><p>	“Good boy,” Roche whispered as he nibbled on his earlobe. He let out a whine, tilting his head to give him more space, as Roche opened him up with his fingers. “Your cunt’s so tight, fuck.” </p><p>	“Fuck” He repeated, closing his eye to focus on the sensations, relaxing into the dh’oine’s hold. He whined as the fingers, and hand left him. Roche began petting his side, and gave his neck a kiss. Then he felt his dick touch his hole. Roche slowly entered his body, pausing when he was fully seated. </p><p>“Dh’oine,” he half snarled half moans, “Fuck. Me.” </p><p>“As you wish,” Roche muttered smugly, before almost pulling out and, oh, oh. He will deny the sound he makes then, until his dying day. He drops his head down to his arms, pleased to just let Roche use his body. He felt a hand in his hair pulling his head up, and teeth in his neck again, kisses following in their wake.</p><p>“Roche, Roche, Ah, Roche!” He felt so good.</p><p>Roche’s mouth went near his ear again.“Do you see him?” </p><p>“Wha?” He tried to think over the sensations.</p><p>“The elf that lives by the woods, Cedric, he’s watching us, do you want him to join?”</p><p>He let out another moan, nodding out a yes. Roche chuckled in his ear.</p><p>“You wanna join? His mouth is amazing.” He blushed. “I’m serious, you should give it a go.” He moaned.</p><p>“He has before many years ago.” He called out, wanting to feel full in both ends.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Cedric stepped out from the cover of the trees, still blushing. The human looked up at him grinning and removed his hand from Iorveth’s waist to wave him over. </p><p>He stepped in front of Iorveth, hands on his pants, pulling himself out. He realized with a jerk that Iorveth didn’t have his bandana on. He reached for his face and eyed Roche as he tensed, but as Iorveth relaxed into his touch, Roche put his focus back to fucking Iorveth. He dropped his hand away and fed Iorveth his cock. </p><p>	“Oh!” He stopped himself from jerking his hips into Iorveth’s warm mouth, as he eagerly took him in. He grasped Iorveth’s hair, as Roche let go, moving his hands to Iorveth’s hips. He moaned, petting Iorveth’s hair. </p><p>	“Iorveth,” he breath caught in his throat, he had forgotten how good Iorveth’s mouth was. Iorveth reached out and grabbed his hips, allowing him to pull away to lick Cedric’s cock hungrily, before swallowing him back down. “Oh, yes, ah, your mouth.” He threw his head up with a groan.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Roche watched the other elf’s face as he fucked his lover's face, and smiled. He can see why Iorveth had been attracted to him before, he wondered what the story was there. It didn’t matter now, though, and both elves seemed happy enough to play together still. He watched as Iorveth changed tactics and took control of the other elf, licking him like a treat, before swallowing him down, driving him mad in the process, and decided to help. </p><p>	He reached out and grabbed Cedric’s head pulling him closer, causing him to lean over Iorveth, and kissed him hard. A surprised sound came from his throat as he opened his mouth surprised allowing him to slip his tongue inside. His first thought was that he tasted like cheap liquor, and he wrinkled his nose. But he responded so beautifully to the kiss, and he had to have more of those sounds. </p><p>He broke the kiss and looked at the elf, going in to nibble on his lower lip, while reaching out to play with his ears, wondering if all elves reacted as well as Iorveth did to it. Cedric gasped though whether it was because of his touch or Iorveth’s tongue he didn’t know. He released the elf as he felt himself nearing completion grabbing Iorveth’s hips, and fucking him in just the right way to drive him crazy, still smiling.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Iorveth knew that the three of them were close and wondered who would cum first. He groaned as he felt Roche's seed inside of him, Roche bracing himself on his back to catch his breath. His hand reaching down to stroke him, occasionally going lower and playing with his cunt and the seed dripping from it causing him to shiver in excitement.</p><p>Then Roche did something with his hand, he couldn't quite tell what though, as he was too busy coming all over said hand. </p><p>That caused Cedric to grip his hair tight as he shoved his cock into his throat, cum shooting down it before releasing him and pressing a kiss to his head, hand stroking his throat in apology. His knees went wobbly and he collapsed on the grown next to the two of them. Iorveth snuggled into his thigh and rested for the moment<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Cedric petted Iorveth trying to shift himself into a more comfortable position. He didn’t want to disturb him, his cock already starting to harden again, as Iorveth nuzzled it. Iorveth’s dh’oine Roche, and wasn’t that a surprise, lifted himself up and looked at him, chuckling. “If you want to keep playing you two can. Unfortunately, I’m human and I’m not up to playing again so soon.” He petted Iorveth’s hair and kissed the top of his head, before stumbling over to a nearby tree and sitting down to watch.</p><p>Cedric coaxed Iorveth to lay on his back, deciding to return the favor. He licks Iorveth’s cunt open tasting the dh’oine's seed on his tongue. It wasn’t bad. Huh, perhaps they would be willing to let him play again. He moves his mouth up to his cock licking him from base to tip, licking the slick from the spiraling ridges. Iorveth’s hands grasp the dirt under his hand looking back at Roche. He nips at his thighs and gets a shiver.</p><p>He’s so focused on Iorveth that he doesn’t even notice the dh’oine getting up and walking behind him. “Fuck you two are a sight to see. May I” He traced his hand near Cedric’s cunt and Cedric nodded the best he can around the mouth of cock. “Might not be able to go again just yet but...” He slips his fingers inside of him while jerking him off with the other. He moans lifting off Iorveth’s cock. He’s watching him now, eye half-lidded, and a smirk on his face.<br/>
---<br/>
This went on for a while, until he felt his second orgasm building, Roche chuckled, kissed his shoulder, and let his mouth join his finger. It didn’t take long after that and he came with a shout, soaking Roche’s face. </p><p>Roche rose back up and gave his shoulder another kiss this time leaving a trail of his own slick on him. Iorveth groaned and as he lifted his mouth up for air he came all over his face. </p><p>Roche chuckles and wipes his face clean, kissed him again, then crouched down to give a kiss to Iorveth petting his hair, laying down to cuddle him.</p><p>Cedric looked down at the two of them. Roche sleepily patted the ground next to them, but he shook his head smiling sadly, and started to head home on wobbly legs. Today had been a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>